Networking of high speed data over lines owned by the phone companies or other entities is expensive. Some customers want to network high speed data and own their own infrastructure by sending the data line-of-sight by RF between antennas located at high points that are in line of sight of other antennas. This saves these customers quite a bit of money since they have no recurring fees, and the customers can manage and control their network infrastructure themselves. Since the costs are low, the return on investment is short.